The Dark Star
by Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a job request to help Lucy with her rent. When Lucy is kidnapped by a dark guild and has fallen into darkness can Natsu save her? Or will Fairy Tail meet it's end? (not good at summaries :P) Gruvia Jerza included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Lucy's POV)

It was a normal day at the guild and by normal I meant the guy's including Erza was engaged in a big brawl, I made my way to the Bar where i saw Laxus and Cana having a drinking contest and Mira and Lisanna in a deep conversation. I made my way to the the bar and turned around hearing a a familiar voice.

"Lushy~...Natsu ate my fish again waaaaah!" cried the blue exceed while flying into my breast, I sighed at his actions and cradled him in my arms and went to sit with Wendy and Carla (Charle). I sat and watched as Gray, Natsu and Erza  
took their seats and once again Gray had striped leaving him in only his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." I sighed.

"What the!?" shouted the ice mage as he went to find his clothes. I saw Juvia in the distance watching Gray and I giggled.

Fairy Tail is my most favorite place to be.

"Ne Lucy isn't your rent due next week?" asked Ezra taking a bite of her strawberry cheese cake.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I screamed, "I totally forgot...i'm seriously broke what am I gonna do?!"  
I felt Natsu's hand on my shoulder it so warm and soft, his onyx eyes staring into my chocolate brown one's I couldn't help but blush at his cute toothy grin.

"Luce relax...how 'bout we go on a job and i'll try not to wreck anything." he told me reassuringly. I watched as he went to the request board and picked out a job then went to Mira so she could record it. He made his way back to the group with the request in his hand.

"The client lives in a small town called Whistling Woods it's not too far from Fiore...so when should we leave?"

"We leave in an hours time." Erza said as she left the guild.

~Time Skip (2 hrs)~

Team Natsu accompanied by Jellal and Juvia (who just wanted to stalk her 'Gray-sama') were on a train heading to the small town of Whistling Woods. Erza and Jellal sat across from Gray, Juvia, Lucy and a unconscious Natsu whose head was on Lucy's lap. Lucy had been playing in Natu's salmon coloured hair while Happy curled up on Jellal's lap and dozed off.  
Twenty minutes later the train stopped and right on cue Natsu Sprang too life and ran out of the train.

"IT STOPPED!" Natsu roared.

"Oi shut it flame brain."

"What was that ice princess?"

"Oh you heard me ash breath!...Wanna go at it huh?"

"SURE!"

"Natsu, Gray you better not be fighting." Ezra said giving them her signature death glare. (How in God's world does Jellal love this woman?!)

"What?...No we ain't fighting we're the best of friends!" they both said hugging each other. Erza suggested that we check in at a motel and go sight seeing until it was time to go to the clients house.

* * *

(At the Motel/Natsu's POV)

When we checked in there were only three rooms which meant we had to share rooms. Erza and Jellal took one room while Gray and I had to share rooms and so did Lucy and Juvia, but I really wanted to sleep with Luce plus she smelt good like strawberries and vanilla!

"Umm Erza can I share rooms with Luce?" I asked the redhead demon.

"If Lucy agrees i guess you can." she turned to the blonde mage who was now blushing.

"Yea Lucy you've slept with Natsu before!" Happy stated.

"EEEEEEEEEH!" everyone screamed.

"I never knew Flame Breath had it in him...Man i owe Gajeel big time."

"Ahhh! Juvia wants to sleep with Gray-sama too!"

"IT"S NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted, "Natsu you can sleep with me okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

~Time Skip (nigh time)~

(Erza's POV)

Everyone had went to their separate rooms after going sightseeing, I gave them strict orders to wake up early tomorrow. Jellal and I had been secretly dating and not even Mira knows.

"Night Erza...I love you." Jellal wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face in my neck. I couldn't help but blush at his actions.

"Night Jellal." I whispered quietly knowing he was already asleep.

* * *

(Juvia's POV)

"Gray-sama...Juvia's finish dressing." I said as he opened his eyes. I lay down next to him but not close, the room was hot and i really wanted to cuddle with Gray-sama so he could cool me down. I began to sweat and I reached for my book and fanned myself.

"Juvia are you hot?" I heard him ask. I simply nodded and the next I new he had pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but squeal in delight like a little school girl on the inside, only Kami knows how long I've wanted to do this!

"Gray-sama?"

"Mmm"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was dozing off when someone entered the room. Happy was already curled up next to me so i assumed it was Natsu.

"Natsu?" I question the motionless figure.

"Yea Luce?"

"Where're you coming from?"

"I went for a walk."

"Oh okay...well night then." said going back to sleep. I felt something warm and wet on my forehead I peeped and notice that Natsu had just kissed my forehead...maybe he's not as dense as everyone thinks. I can't wait for our job tomorrow I've been craving for a little fun.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter hoped you guys liked it an sorry if it was a bit short.  
Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Next morning~

Everyone but Natsu and Lucy were ready to leave, to tel the truth they were still asleep. Erza followed by everyone opened the door to their room, only to see the couple fast asleep with Natsu's hand at Lucy's waist. They all awed while Gray took a few pictures with his phone.

"Juvia will wake up Lucy-san and Natsu." she said as she entered and shook them. Lucy and Natsu got up istantly noticing Erza was surrounded by a dark aura and started to apologize for not waking up early.

~At the clients house~

Team Natsu arrived at the clients house, Erza lightly rapped on the door as it opened revealing a short blue-haired girl (about Levy's height) with sparkly bright red eyes.

"Oh h-hello are by any chance from Fairy Tail?" she asked them shyly.

"Yes we are...and you are?" Erza asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Sparkle...and what are your names?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartifilia."

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Juvia Loxar."

"Erza Scarlet." they all introduced themselves then noticed a blue exceed sulking in the corner seemingly as they forgot him. "Oh and this Happy."

Sparkle welcomed them into the small cottage then skipped off to get snacks for her guests.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Lucy eating a sandwhich.

"Well you see before my parents died they owned this town which was protected from monsters by a amulet that my mother owned, it was given to her great grand mother by a dragon after the villagers helped it get better...however they died when a dark guild came to destroy our beloved town, I found the amulet and decided to keep it, but it was stolen from me by the same dark guild...I really need it back!" she explained.

"What's the name of the guild?" Juvia asked.

"Shadow Haven."

"We'll begin now but do you now where we could find Shadow haven?"

"Yes, just beyond the Nothern mountains, be careful of the Vulcans up there...they're extremely perverted!"

And with that they set out for the Northern mountains.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short I'll try to make longer ones.**

**Oh and btw Sparkle is the name of a girl I met once she was very nice and shy we became friends instantly but I never saw her again.**

**Please tell me what you think...the next chap might be late**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My feet hurt and it's hot..can't we take a rest!?" Lucy complained.

"Does she always complain like this?" Jellal whispered to Erza who simply nodded.

"Kyaa!" everyone turned around to see Lucy had tripped and fell into mud."Oh great now I'm all dirty!"

"Just relax I can hear a waterfall not to far from here." Natsu said helping the celestial mage out of the mud.

They walked on until they came to a waterfall and since it was so hot they sripped down into their underwear and jumped in the river to cool off. Natsu was busy playing Marco Polo with Lucy. He disappeared under the water and scooped Lucy up much to the blonde's surprise.

"N-Natsu put me down!"

"No way Luce."Natsu said taking Lucy into a cave not far from the river.

"They liiike each other!" Happy chanted.

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to be carried away too,so you and Juvia can play a little!" Juvia pleaded to the ice mage, she was really trying to seduce him.

"NANI!" Gray screamed as he ran away from Juvia.

Erza and Jellal sighed as they watched their companions ran off. They walked to the cave where they found Natsu and Lucy making a fire.

"Ne Jellal wanna come fishing with me, Happy and Gray?." Natsu asked the bluenette.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

-Time Skip (10 mins)-

"We haven't caught any fish yet." Jellal sighed, "Maybe I should've stayed with Erza."

"So you can finish what you started on the beach just before the Grand magic Games?" Gray snickered causing Jellal to blush.

"H-how do you know about that?!"

"Happy told us!" Natsu stated.

"Aye sir" Happy sang.

They all sat quietly until Natsu started to grunt as he pulled up a fish that was at least 2ft long.

* * *

-With the girls-

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted as the maid appeared.

"Is it time for my punishment Hime?"

"No, can you make a pitfall please?"

"Sure Hime." Virgo said as she got to work.

"Lucy what with the pitfall?" asked Erza.

"Yea what is it for?" Juvia asked as well.

"It's for the boys...I just wanna see if they'll scream." she smirked,"But I gotta get more fire wood, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Erza and Juvia said simultaneously as Lucy left.

When Lucy left the boys had entered the cave with the fish they caught.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the air for the blonde's scent.

"She went to get fire wood." Erza explained as she helped Jellal fry the fish.

"Ahhhh!" Gray screamed as he fell into the pit fall,"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screeched as she went to help Gray out the hole.

"Wow Lucy's plan worked...never knew Gray could scream!" Erza giggled.

"Whatever."

Everyone settled down to eat their lunch waiting for Lucy to return.

* * *

-With Lucy (Lucy's POV)-

I've been walking for a couple of minutes and my feet are sore as hell! I really need to work out more.

"I think we've got enough...right Plue!" I said to my Nicola who I summoned earlier.

"Pun pun!" he replied.

We began to head back to the cave but I heard rustling in the bushes so i reach for one my keys.

'_Please don't be a Vulcan,please don't be a vulcan'_ I kept repeating in my head.

"Woman!"

"Oh Kami why?!" I screemed as i saw a vulcan before me, "Open the gate of the-"

"Pretty woman!" the Forest Vulcan sang as he slammed me in to a tree then squeezed the life out of me.I was trapped but there was only one thing to do.

"NATSU!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I was losing consciousness from all the squeezing, I hope Natsu gets here soon.

* * *

-Back at the cave (Natsu's POV)-

"NATSU!" I heard Lucy scream my name, she sound like she's in pain.

"Lucy is in trouble!...let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" he said as we flew off towards where Lucy was.

"Lucy...LUUUUUCCCCY!" I shouted. '_No answer.'_

"Natsu mite!" Happy shouted showing me a Forest Vulcan."He has Lucy!"

As soon as we were close enough I decided to attack the vulcan.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I roared knocking the Vulcan unconscious, causing him to drop Lucy and as always I caught her. When I got up I looked down in the valley I saw Shadow Haven.

"Happy go call Erza and they others tell them Lucy's hurt and I found Shadow Haven."

"Aye!" Happy said as he flew off.

I rest Lucy's body against a tree as she regained conscious.

"Luce are you okay?"

"Yea, thanks for saving me...again."

"What's the matter you look upset."

"Natsu am I strong?"

"Of course you are Luce!"

"But if I am why do I always lose and why do you always have to save me?" she started crying.

"Luce everyone needs to be saved sometimes,you saved me, I mean remember how defended yourself against Phantom Lord or when you defeated the guys from the dark guild when you went looking for your father...maybe you and I can train after we're done with the mission."She nodded then I rested my forehead on hers and leaned in to kiss her.

"AHEM!" Erza 'cleared her throat' as we sprang to our feet."Are we interrupting something?"

"What..no...we weren't doing anything...yea nothing at all...hehe."

"They liiike each other."

"Shut it you shitty cat."

"Waaah Natsu Lucy's being mean!."

"Anyways where's the Guild?" Jellal asked.

"Down there." I pointed to a structure in the valley.

"Good let's go." Erza said a we began to head towards the dark guild.

Every time we got closer to Shadow Haven I couldn't help but notice that I couldn't sense any magic at all..not even one person. It's kind of weird 'cause there's usually alot of strong people...but oh well less work for us.

"We're here." Juvia stated.

We all readied ourselves as I kicked down the door, and just like I suspected it was empty, I went in first and looked around.

"It's empty...?" said Juvia.

Jellal looked around scanning the area,"Something isn't right dark guilds are never empty..."

"Maybe they went on vacation or on a walk...?"

"I don't think they do that ash brains."

"I know! They probably smelt Lucy coming and ran away!" Happy giggled.

"URUSAI!"

We all walked down the hall and decided to search the rooms and found nothing so we decided that we check the basement and man we were in luck 'cause there was a lot of treasure and by a lot I mean touching the coins, jewels,pearls,and hopefully the amulet might be in here too!

"That's a lot of treasure." Gray said.

I ran and jumped into a pile of gold coins and found a crown and put it on.

"Kirei!" Lucy said as she looked at a pearl necklace.

"Look Gray-sama Juvia's a queen!"

"Yea whatever."

Juvia walked over to me and took my crown and put it on that ice bastard's head.

"See Gray-sama your my king!"

"Hey we didn't come to fool around we need to find Sparkle's amulet!" Titania reminded us as she started to search for the missing item.

"Oh yea...I'm all fired up." I pumped my fists in the air and started searching with Gray, Jellal and Happy. For some reason I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong.

* * *

-Time Skip (1 hr/ Normal POV)-

An hour passed and still the amulet no has found the amulet and there was still a whole mountain of treasure to go through.

"This is hopeless!" Lucy blurted out and fell back into a pile of gold coins. "We'll never find it!"

"We can't give up just yet, so keep searchin'." Jellal stated still searching.

Natsu was sitting quietly in a corner playing with something while everyone was still searching.

"Oi flame breath why ain't you searching for the amulet?!" Gray scolded the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu got up and turned around with a blank expression on his face, and everyone noticed a small necklace like object in his hands.

"Hey Natsu what are you holding?" asked Erza.

"Wait a second..."Gray said as he stepped closer to Natsu,"NATSU YOU BASTARD THIS IS THE AMULET WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"

"Ooooh so that's what it is...hehe."

"Seriously what did you think it was...an extremely hard cookie tied to a chain?!" Lucy screamed.

"Umm yea..." he replied scratching his head.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy giggled as Juvia nodded in agreement.

Erza took the amulet from Natsu and they left Shadow Haven and began to return to the village.

"That was too easy." Gray stated.

"Juvia thinks so too, normally dark guilds aren't empty."

"Well at least we got the amulet and plus Natsu didn't destroy anything!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucy can you get me a fish please?" Happy asked.

"It's for Carla isn't it..."

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed and smiled at the blue exceed,"Sure why not!"

The rest of the journey went smoothly, well until Juvia tripped and sprined her ankle. However they managed to return the amulet back to Sparkle, after recieving their rewards they checked out of the Hotel they were staying in.

* * *

-On the train-

Lucy looked down at the sleeping pinkette whose head was her lap, she was gently stroking her hands through his messy hair to comfort him from his motion sickness. Erza and Jellal were in a deep conversation while Juvia was fast asleep in Gray's arms and Happy was staring out the window.

"Hey Erza what are you gonna do when we get back home?" Lucy asked gaining the red head's attention.

"Well I was gonna go with Jellal to see Meldy and Ultear and check up on Millianna." she replied.

"Oh okay...what about you Gray?"

"I'm gonna take Juvia home then go to the guild, hopefully Wendy can do something about her ankle."

As the train approached the station Lucy decided she should wake up Natsu.

"Oi Natu wake up we're home!"

"Five more minutes Luce..."

"Oh for Mavis sake." Lucy mumbled as she got up causing Natsu to fall on the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew to partner who was wide awake.

"Owww Luce what was that for?!" Natsu roared rubbing his sore head.

"We're home you idiot." Lucy screamed as they got off the train.

Everyone went they're separate ways and Lucy accompanied by Happy and Natsu went to the market to get Happy his fish for Carla, once he got it he went to go find her. Natsu walked Lucy home and she invited him to have dinner.

* * *

-Time skip (20 mins)-

"Natsu the bathroom's all yours." Lucy said as she got out of the bathroom, she had on her pajamas and she gave Natsu a towel and a change of clothe she usually kept when he stayed over.

"Do I have too?" the dragon slayer whined.

"You better take a shower if you're planning on sleeping in my bed tonight other wise it's the couch for you."

"Aye sir!"

As Nastu entered the bathroom Lucy began working on a new chapter for her novel, she was so caught up in her novel that she never noticed Natsu had just come out of the bathroom. When she was finished she got up and turned around, only to find Natu had just taken the towel from his waist.

"Natsu!" the blonde screamed as she blushed and covered her eyes and turned around.

"Huh...oh sorry Luce." Natsu apologized and quickly got dressed, "I'm done..you could look now."

Lucy turned around and climbed into bed and Natsu did the same after he turned off the light.

"Hey Natsu isn't Happy coming tonight?"

"Nope he's staying with Carla and Wendy."

"Oh ok well good night."

"Night Luce." Natsu yawned and fell asleep.

-At Shadow Haven-

"Sai and Kesain!" a young woman with short purple hair called.

"Yes Mistress?" the two identical boys came rushing down the hall. They had long white hair which they kept in a ponytail, they were dark skinned and wore grey samurai outfits and kept swords at their sides.

"A amulet was stolen from the Warehouse by Fairy Tail, it seems like that little sister of mine asked them to retrieve it." Mistress told them.

"Would you like us to punish her?" Sai asked.

"No...I want the blonde girl from Fairy Tail...the celestial mage."

"Lucy Heartifillia?" Kesain asked.

"Yes...but you need to get rid of the Salamander first, now go and hurry up!" she ordered as they left.


End file.
